Red Ribbon
by ZagZig
Summary: Townsville's perfect Powerpuff Blossom returns to Townsville to pack up her remaining things, and leave to College. But when a certain Rebel decides to show up, Blossom finds that she's not so perfect anymore. Sexual References, but nothing detailed.


**Red Ribbon**

**Blossom and Brick**

**Love Story #1**

**This story takes place in Craig's Powerpuff World. Not Demashita. **

Blossom took a deep breath before twisting the doorknob to her childhood home. It was a normal sized door, a normal sized doorknob, and a normal sized living room. Unlike the monster sized door, the monster sized doorknob, or the biggest living room she'd ever seen when she was a kid. A super-powered kid, to be exact. All of that was in the past, since she was now a young adult about to go to college. The reason for entering her childhood home was to merely pack up the remainder of her things, then leave.

Even though it hurt her to return to Townsville, she could make the best of it and smile. The memories that flooded her mind made her smile sadly. The old, pickle-loving Mayor from her memories was no longer Mayor, but now as normal citizen. The cross-dressing evil HIM was no longer summoning monsters from hell to terrorize Townsville, and for that, it was peaceful. And she knew she would never forget the crazed evil monkey she and her sisters always had to defeat. His fate, well, he packed up his things and left Townsville.

She was on her way to doing the same. All she needed to do was climb the stairs, make a right, walk down the hallway, and open the pink painted door. Behind that door would be her old room. Given that she shared it with her sisters, part of it was still hers. Walking over to her pink drawer (pink was her favorite color) she opened the top drawer, digging inside to retrieve her underwear, tank-tops, braes, socks, and the rest of the clothing inside the other drawers. Once she gathered all her clothes, she walked over to the closet.

Stopping in front of it, she stared at herself in the mirror that was glued to the front. Her appearance had changed drastically. She no longer wore her big red bow—she had lost it. She no longer wore her black-stripped pink dress—she wore a pink tank-top with a flower. She had ditched the Mary Jane's for a fancy pair of high-heels. Along with that, she wore make-up now. Not a lot since she'd rather be natural.

Reaching out to open the closet, she walked in, looking for a specific something. Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion, trying to recall where she had placed her specific something. Suddenly, she heard her radio turn on and play music full blast.

"Ouch!" she bumped her head underneath the shelf inside the closet, placing her hand on top of the beating wound. She walked out of the closet to see how her radio turned on, but she realized she didn't have to find what it was. The rebel leaned against her vanity, lowering the radio's volume down until it was fully muted. His smirk spread into a grin. Blossom groaned, obviously not pleased by his presence. How she forgot about him—she didn't know. She wished he would have left like all the other worthless villains. Instead, he stayed. With his brothers just to cause mischief.

"You came here to pack your things and leave without saying goodbye?" he put on a fake frown, sniffling as he pretended to wipe tears away.

"That was my plan, yes," Blossom replied, still wincing at her wound. The rebel in front of her still kept in his fake sad character, beginning to whine loudly. "Enough! Give me time to pack, jerk,"

"Let me help you," he offered, grabbing her box as he begun to fill it up with stuff Blossom didn't need.

"No, leave that stuff there!" she cried, running over to put the worthless stuff back on her vanity set.

"I try to do something nice, and you stop me from doing it!" he sighed loudly, plopping on top of her multi-colored bed. He began to hum a song, his feet moving to the rhythm. Blossom could only glare at him, wishing he would just fly out the window and _die. _Whenever he was around, something bad was bound to happen. After all, he was once the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. He was Brick, the long-haired red headed counterpart of hers. He was rude, conniving, and to Blossom just a big jerk face. Not to mention _ugly_.

"Get your filthy self off my bed," Blossom demanded lightly, grabbing his shoulders to lift him up and off her bed. She lost her balance, since Brick was a lot heavier than she was, causing her to fall on top of him back onto the bed. Brick chuckled, wrapping his arms around her to keep her in her current position on top of him.

"I like this," he whispered haughtily in her ear.

Blossom's cheeks burned. She began to wiggle her way out of his "hug". Giving in, he let go, letting her get off him. She huffed, fixing her tank-top neatly. Brick rolled his eyes at her action, annoyed at how she always wanted to be _perfect_. She was, after all, once leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She was Blossom, the pretty-faced red head of the all Townsville. No matter what she did, people loved her. Except for him. Everything she did was annoying. Sadly, he was the only one sailing on top of that boat. He wished she'd just fly away from Townsville and _never come back_. He would live peacefully if she did.

It seemed both only had one thing in common: their ever-growing feeling for one another. Both, unfortunately, would never mention it out loud or straight forward. To them, that was a good thing. No need for others to be in their romantic business.

"You know, I don't need your help," Blossom spoke, "so, you can leave. Yeah, go right on out and don't bother me anymore,"

"You know I'd never leave you when you need help!" Brick laughed, "What do you take me as? Some kind of greedy person?"

Brick stood up for the bed, laughing at her suggestion of leaving. He walked over next to her, watching he place more things into her "College Box". He leaned right over her shoulder, eying each junk that she somehow needed to take. Blossom glanced over her shoulder, her lips brushing against Brick's. Shocked, she stared at him wide eyed, earning a smirk from her counterpart. Slowly, he leaned closer to her, his smirk widening.

"You forgot your favorite crayon box," he said, reaching down and placing the crayon box into her box.

"Oh-oh," Blossom turned away from him, hiding her blush from his view. "Thanks,"

"No problemo," he replied, now stepping away from Blossom and walking over to her vanity set. He began to search for something he remembered hiding from Blossom a long time ago. When he was ten, if he could recall. The dusty red material caught his crimson eyes quickly, and he smirked. He seemed to be very mischievous lately, something he liked to be. As much as he wanted to give the material to Blossom, he knew waiting would be better.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a hand on her hip.

"Nothing," he said, coolly backing away from her vanity, making sure not to draw any suspicion. He learned how to hide things easily when asked [from always robbing banks at a young age].

"Just stay out of my way," Blossom warned. She continued packing her stuff into her box, soon having it become overfilled. "Darn it,"

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"I only brought one box," she reached for her car keys, kicking Brick's leg once she grabbed them.

"You're still weak," he snickered.

"I wasn't trying to actually hurt you," Blossom rolled her eyes, "let's go,"

"You want _me _to come along?" Brick grinned before following Blossom out the door.

Her car, to his surprise, was not pink, but rather…red. It was a shocking change, but a welcoming one as well. The only question plaguing his mind was: since when did Blossom choose red over pink? They both entered the car, Blossom starting the engine. He didn't know where she was headed and decided to have him surprise himself. The silence between him and Blossom made Brick snarl.

Making a right on the light, she turned into a dark alley. This was unlike the Blossom he knew. If she was taking a dark shortcut, then gosh, he liked the rebel side of her much better than her goody one. Unfortunately, she parked the car on the side, and turned off the engine. Now he was confused. Until a thought of seduction came to his mind. If she brought him to a dark alley—in a car—to seduce him, then he was definitely seduced.

"Get out the car, and you'll see a can filled with boxes. Grab the biggest one you see," she ordered.

Brick cursed, opening his door reluctantly. He should have known that Blossom would never be a rebel. Grabbing the biggest box he saw, he walked back to the car, placing the box in the back seat. Once inside, she started the car and began heading back to finish packing. It didn't take her long to finish packing for Brick to remember about the red material from earlier. Fixing his hat, he sat on top of her bed, watching her bend over to pick up her fallen barrette.

"Nice ass," he winked, making Blossom blush a deep red.

She then shook her head at his remark, not pleased with his language. He frowned, looking away from her gaze. That's when he saw a picture frame with a picture of Blossom and some brunette dude. Getting up, he walked over to the picture, taking hold of it. Immediately, he wanted to get rid of whoever this dude was. That way, he could never see Blossom again. How dare he take a picture with her without consulting _him. _

"Who is this nerd?" Brick asked, as Blossom walked over to see who he was talking about.

"What ner-Brick don't touch that!" Blossom yelled, swiping the picture away from him. She cleaned the picture with her shirt, glaring at Brick as she placed it back where she last put it.

"What, do I have germs now?" Brick rolled his eyes, "You still haven't answered me-who is that nerd?"

"He's not a nerd," Brick scoffed at her excuse for his appearance, "he is a college classmate of mine, and my _boyfriend_,"

"Boyfriend?—_Boyfriend?" _Brick glared daggers at Blossom, reaching into his shirt pocket to light a cigarette.

"Don't smoke in my room, you jerk face!" Blossom snatched the cigar, throwing it out the window.

"How is that nerd your boyfriend?" he asked, refusing to look at Blossom.

"He asked me out one night after class, and that's how it started. Besides, he has good grades, a wonderful family, and an adorable sister," Blossom smiled, causing Brick to frown in disgust.

"So, the guys you date have to be good and perfect like you?" Brick asked, still refusing to look at Blossom.

"Where did you get that idea from? I'm not perfect, you know!" Blossom frowned at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Not perfect?" Brick yelled, "You have always been perfect, Blossom! No matter what you do, everyone thinks your perfect!"

Brick was now shouting in angry—envy at Blossom. He truly had enough of perfect when it came to the pink eyed ex-superhero.

"That's not true!" Blossom argued, yelling back at him.

Brick took a step towards her, "You're lying! That _is _true! You can go and pet some shitty old cat, and you'll still be perfect! Even after it bites you and you get rabies!"

"You're just making that up! I am not perfect, you inconsiderate asshole!" Blossom shouted, balling her hands into fists, angry at Brick's illogical explanations.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, then!" Brick yelled, waving his hand in the air. He glared at Blossom for a good whole minute, before she jumped on top of him, making him fall to the ground. He grabbed her arms, keeping her from trying to hit him. But hitting him was not what Blossom was planning to do, even if he deserved it. Without warning, she leaned down, capturing his lips into a fierce kiss.

It took Brick two seconds to realize she was kissing him, and he didn't waste time in kissing her back. The two moved their lips against each other, pressing themselves together to make the kiss feel better. Blossom opened her mouth, the two now on a full out make-out session. They moaned from the pleasure of actually kissing each other.

Blossom lost herself in the moment, before she remembered she was not single. Instantly, she pushed herself off Brick, gathering as much distance away from him as possible. She wiped away any evidence of their past moment, her lips swollen and red from the fierce kiss.

"Is that enough proof for you?" was all she could say, as he sat up and leaned himself against the wall.

He, too, was still lost into the past moment. His mind blurred with quick little flashbacks of how determined she looked before pouncing on top of him.

"No," Brick whispered, looking down at his feet. He reached into his shirt pocket once more, grabbing a cigarette.

"Bastard," Blossom cursed, crawling closer towards Brick.

"I need more proof," he spoke, as Blossom crawled in between his legs, grabbing the cigarette and throwing it out the window before he captured her lips into a gentle kiss.

Blossom parted from him, her eyes dreamily closing. Brick smirked, getting up from the floor to see that it was now night outside. His brothers would be expecting him to return home soon—with food. Blossom stood up from the floor, as well, closing her boxes shut.

"Don't ever say I'm perfect again," Blossom demanded.

"No, you proved to me you aren't," Brick playfully agreed, "I mean, you just cheated on your boyfriend,"

"He's not my boyfriend," Blossom muttered.

"You lied?" Brick's smirk turned into a smile, liking how Blossom could now actually play him so easily. He did believe her when she said he was he boyfriend.

"I didn't really lie," Blossom turned around to return his smirk, "I just realized I don't want a _perfect _boyfriend,"

Brick chuckled, watching as she walked over to her vanity set, and reached behind it. He went pale when she pulled out the dusty red ribbon from behind it.

"I have been looking for this since I was ten, jerk," Blossom said, throwing it at Brick.

"At least you found it," he laughed awkwardly.

"If you're going to be my boyfriend, I would appreciate it if you respect my personal things," Blossom said, handing him one of her boxes to place into the trunk of her car.

Brick smiled, until he soaked in what she just said. "Boyfriend?"

**This story took me about an hour to finish. It was originally longer than this, but I deleted that part because it did not make sense. **

**This is my first story submitted under this couple. I am still hesitant on the Blues and Greens. Please, leave me a review.**


End file.
